A night of hunting
by snipsnap
Summary: Spike needs kitten to pay off Teeth(Tabula Rosa).Find out how he ropes in Xander of all people for a night of kitten-napping.SpikeXander friendship.No slash.COMPLETED.
1. Default Chapter

AUTHOR: snipsnap

TITLE: A night of hunting.

SUMMERY: Spike needs kittens to pay off Shark headed demon's(remember Tabula Rosa)debt.Want to know how Spike ropes in Xander for a night of kitten -napping?

FEEDBACK: I crave it. Send it to tina_1502@yahoo.com

"Fancy seeing you here, Harris"

Xander jumped up at the voice. Spike smirked at him as he straddled the chair facing him. He was in his characteristic black and black and appeared quite relaxed. Though the same could not be said of the other. Xander appeared anything but.

"What brings you here, Spike?"

The vampire ran a hand through his streaked hair ruffling it from its slicked back style.

"Had a spot of business." He muttered.

Xander speculated idly what the business could be. So long as it had nothing to do with Buffy, Xander was content. 

"Never thought I would see the day or rather night when I would find you in a Xuxu bar. Why are you here anyway?"

Spike interrupted the brunette's musings.

Xander looked around nervously as he smoothed his collar. The clientele of the bar was not particularly reassuring. Near him sat a multicolored hairy demon with antlers nursing a murky colored drink. Xander shuffled nervously as the demon started growling softly.

"Relax, she is harmless."

Xander took one more peek at his hairy neighbor as he asked distractedly.

"How do you know it is a 'she'?"

Spike shook his head exasperatedly as he answered "Because only female Clautreze demons have antlers. Haven't you learned anything at all after hanging with the Watcher all this time? Which brings us back to my question. What the hell are you doing here?"

Xander cleared his throat and mumbled. 

"Can't here you. Speak up, Harris." Spike cupped his hand to his ear. 

All around them music thundered in ear splitting levels. 

Xander sighed exasperatedly and swore under his breath. He suspected that the blond vampire was baiting him. But he needed him to get out of the place. He had seen some of the 'patrons' eyeing him with the sort of look you reserve for a delicious chocolate ice-cream. He did not want to be anyone's dessert. Not tonight. Not ever. So he bit back his retort and started explaining.

"I had this meeting and after the meeting the guys suggested a drink. After coming here they seemed to sort of vaporize and here I am". Xander finished his sorry tale with a sigh and took another swig at his drink.

"What the hell is this anyway?" Xander frowned at the murky contents in his glass.

"Trust me Harris. You wouldn't want to know."

Spike smiled as he watched the other drain the glass. The whelp looked pathetic. William the Bloody was not a believer in Fate or Karma or whatever in spite of hanging around Drusilla for around a century. But he had to admit that Fate had dealt him a pretty hand this time. It only remained up to him to make use of it. He leaned forward and tapped Harris on his palm and smiled in a friendly manner.

"You might want to come with me. This place isn't good for you."

For once Xander did not argue with the blond vampire. He followed Spike back to the narrow alley where Spike had parked his car. In no time at all they were on their way to Sunnydale.

                                           ******************

"So Harris, heard you got promoted. Congrats."

"Thanks."

Xander reflected that for a sociopath evil vampire Spike was certainly in a talkative mood tonight. Infact ever since Willow did that forgetting spell Spike did seem nicer. Perhaps one of the side effects of the spell.

"They must really think high of you to send you to the negotiation table." Interrupted the vampire of his reflections.

Xander permitted himself to preen a little and debated whether to reveal the true state of affairs. He decided to go for the truth.

"Actually I am standing in for my boss. He couldn't make…"

Xander slapped himself on the head as it hit him.

"My God! That rotten bastard set me up. He knew it all along. He must be thinking that I am demon snack by now."

Spike happily watched Xander mutilating himself the rest of the way back and was hard pressed to smother his glee. He pulled over near Xander's apartment and watched him get out.

"Uhh…Thanks for the ride, Spike." 

He knew how the brunette hated to be beholden to him and watched him choke over his gratitude. Spike craned outside and smiled.

"Anytime Harris, anytime. By the way, Anyanka was asking around for you."

With that parting note and his characteristic smirk Spike sped away leaving a very scared looking Xander on his doorstep.

*What do you think? Should I carry on?*


	2. Xander on the rack

Author:snipsnap

Title   :A night of hunting

Chapter-2

Xander took a deep breath and straightened his shoulders and mustered his courage. As he raised his hand to knock the door opened abruptly revealing a harassed looking Anya. He could see Halfrek in the background and groaned inwardly. Nothing good ever came out of Hallie's visits. She always managed to bring up Anya's insecurities. He guessed that she had put her two cents worth of mischief in the current situation as well. As if the current situation was not volatile enough!

"Honey I am home" Xander managed to paste a fake smile and waited for the approaching storm. It did not take long to come.

"Xander, how could you do it to me? Do you know how long we waited for you?"

Xander interrupted the tirade and spoke soothingly.

"Honey we will make another appointment." But Anya refused to be mollified.

"Dorothea is not free until the next millennium. And..."

BEEP! BEEP!

Immediately everyone in the room rummaged in their bags, pockets etc for their cell phones. It turned out to be Halfrek's and with a quick'Excuse me' she moved to the dining area.

"Anya" whispered Xander "I didn't know demons had cell phones. Did you see that? She has a Nokia 3650 too. Cool!"

Xander was impressed and resolved to be friendlier with her in future. It was a pity he could not carry out his resolution. 

As soon as she came back she rushed to Anya's side and enveloped her in a mighty bear hug.

"Oh you poor girl! You poor, poor girl."

Anya seemed as much surprised by Halfrek's affectionate display as much as Xander.

"What is it Hallie? Who called?"

"It was T'mnon. We called him to trace your fiancé, you remember?"

Anya shook her head impatiently.

"Yes, but he is here all safe and sound."

Halfrek made another choking sound and stroked Anya's hair and spoke in a soft voice.

"Yes, but do you know where he was this evening?" Halfrek threw a triumphant look at Xander while she drew her winning card. "He was in a Xuxu bar, of all places."

Anya threw a reproachful glance at Xander and sank down to the couch.

"Tell me it isn't true?"

Xander tried opening his mouth but no words came out. After doing a gold fish impersonation for a few times Xander did manage to produce a faltering 'no'. He did not know what was going on here but he knew enough to deduct that he was in deep trouble here.

Anya drew herself to her full height and struck a dramatic pose.

"Do you deny that you were in a Xuxu bar while you stood me up?"

"No, but…"

"He was with me."

All eyes were turned on the newcomer. He was a bleached blonde cloaked in a black duster.

"Spike!"


	3. The Oath

Author:snipsnap

Title   :A night of hunting

Chapter-3

 "At your service" The blond vampire bowed low. The effect of his appearance on each of the inhabitants of the room was different. Xander was relieved.Anya was bewildered. And Halfrek, what of her?She raised her brows in a supercilious manner as they scanned the figure infront of her and asked.

"And who may you be?"

Spike regarded the demon and was not at all impressed. There was something familiar at the same time vague and off putting about her.

"None of your bloody business." Then he turned to Anya and spoke in a conciliatory manner.

"Now Anya, don't get annoyed with the whel…….. er.. Xander. I had to meet Teeth at the Xuxu bar and asked Xander along as backup."

Xander swallowed as he wondered if Anya would swallow this crap. Surprisingly she did. She brightened up immediately and gave the bemused Xander a quick kiss.

"Now Xander, why didn't you tell me before?"

"You didn't ask me sweetheart."Xander managed to mumble.

Anya beamed at Spike and Halfrek.

"Isn't it all manly and brave of Xander to help Spike? She asked Halfrek.

Halfrek managed to give a non-committal grunt while Spike rolled his eyes heavenward.

As Anya drew Xander for another kiss Spike cleared his throat and nudged Halfrek.

"Isn't it time we made tracks, ducks and leave the happy couple to their way? 

He got a fulminating glare from Halfrek as the 'lady' drew her cloak towards herself and bid adieu to Anyanka. Xander took this opportunity to follow Spike downstairs. He waylaid Spike at the bottom of the stairs. He put a hand on Spike's arm as he spoke.

"Uh…Spike, thanks for saving my ass up there."

Xander took a deep breath to calm himself. This was really hard for him. Thanking Spike twice the same night was……very wiggy to say the least. But it had to be done. So he nerved himself and continued.

"I know I haven't been much of a friend to you." 

Spike inclined his head at that.

"But all this changes now. If I can do anything for you, anything at all just let me know. You are one of us now."

Spike brightened up considerably at that. This was his cue. He gripped Xander's hand tightly.

"You don't how much this means to me. I have always wanted your friendship and to be part of the Scoobies. This is great, man."

They hugged and Xander could almost hear the _'Friends'_ theme song in the back ground. Who would have thought that he and the bleached wonder would become buddies. He concentrated as Spike now spoke.

"Well actually there is something you can do for me. It is just that…"

The blonde vampire looked a bit embarrassed at that point and shrugged.

"Aww its nothing."

He turned to go and Xander gripped his duster. This was downright curious. What could possibly reduce the Big Bad to an embarrassed school boy. Xander threw a hand over the abashed vampire's shoulders.

"Comeon Spike. We are buddies now. You can tell me anything. I'll help you. I _promise_."

Spike's head whipped around at the p-word. This was exactly what he was waiting for.

He smirked. 

Xander saw the smirk on Spike's face and felt a mite uneasy. There was no trace of the embarrassed school boy anymore. He told himself that there was nothing Spike could do to him. He was chipped after all.

"Are you free tomorrow night?"

Spike's question broke his reverie.

"Yeah, what of it?"

Xander tried hard not to show his misgivings. 

"Good. I need some backup for tomorrow."

As he nodded absently Xander had a very nasty suspicion. He narrowed his eyes at Spike.

"Hey this hasn't anything to do with Buffy, does it? If it is count me out. I don't want anything to do with your crazy schemes. "

Spike smiled evilly at Xander.

"You did give me your word."He reminded Xander. In the moonlight his teeth glinted.

"Do you know the repercussions of breaking your word with a Master vampire?"

Xander did not know and he did not care to find out either. But that did not mean he would betray his best friend either.

"You can't ask me to betray Buffy."

Spike rolled his eyes heavenwards. The whelp was going to be the death of him. But there was something to be said about his loyalty to the Slayer. He faced Xander and threw his hands in the air.

"Did I ask you to betray her? If you would recall she is not even in Sunnyhell at present."

Xander began to unwind.

"You deliberately led me to believe that it had something to do with her. So what is it anyway?"Xander was once again curious.

"It is a delicate mission. I need backup."

Xander at once wondered what it was that even Spike could not handle it alone. But the blonde vampire refused to divulge further details and disappeared into the night in his trusted DeSoto.

                                         ******************

Much later Anya snuggled up to Xander who was contemplating the cracks in the ceiling.

"Anya"  he murmured.

"Yes darling." His sweetheart was surprisingly acquiescing. 

"What happens when a human breaks his word to a vampire?"

Anya laughed softly to herself and answered.

"In all probability he becomes the vampire's breakfast, lunch or supper depending on the time of the day or the vampire's temperament."

"Oh is that all? Xander drew a shaky breath in relief.

Anya was lost in thought as she drew patterns on Xander's chest with her fore finger.

"If the vampire in question is a Master the results would vary.It is said that the said human's head would explode to a million pieces." 

She looked at Xander and smiled as she warmed to the topic.

"That is just one version. Another version has the human's eyes plucked out. Yet another version…"

Xander gulped. He reached forward and tapped Anya's arm.

"That's enough honey." 

Anya got the message and settled down to sleep. 

"Uh… Xander perhaps you should ask Spike. He would know the correct version, him being a master vampire and all."

"Nice suggestion, sweetheart."

                                   **************


	4. Night

Title:A night of hunting

Author:snipsnap

Author's notes:This is the last part of 'A night of hunting.'The night of the kitten heist.Xander is making his way to Spike's cript.

No kittens were harmed during the making of this fiction.

Email:tina_1502@yahoo.com

Distribution:Just let me know.

Xander watched the clouds obscuring the moon.All sort of  nasties choose to pop out on full moon nights.But he had given his word to meet Spike at his crypt.For the thousandth time that night he cursed his big mouth and gulliable nature. He gripped his stake tighter and prodded on.

He found the blond vampire pacing impatiently outside his crypt.He broke off mid-stride as he saw Xander and his frown cleared.

"Glad you could make it."

Xander threw a mock-offended look at the vampire and sighed.

"I always keep my word, Evildead. Unlike certain other people I can mention."

Spole smirked at that and started forward when Xander suddenly accosted him.

"Hey, have you forgotten the weapons?"

"We don't need weapons for this sally,Harris."He indicted the burlap sack in his hand.

"We have got all the tools we need here."

Xander frowned and decided that it was high time he got the missive for the mission.

"And what exactly is it for?"

"To bag the kittens,ponce."

To say that Xander was flabbergasted was an understatement.

"You mean to say that you are dragging me in the middle of the night to nab a pair of scraggedy cats?"

"Kittens." 

Xander was even more puzzled if that were possible.

 "What?"

 "Kittens. Not cats. There is a difference between the two."

"Right." Xander shook his head as if to clear it. "Someone tell me why I am in the cemetery at midnight plotting kitten-napping with a bleached vampire?"

He beseeched to the powers above as they continued forward.

Spike snorted at that.

"Do I need to tell you?Again.I never thought I would have to bag kittens with a bloody human accomplice either. I used to have minions for these menial tasks."

He sighed as he muttered.

"Those were the good times.How the mighty have fallen."

"Right." Xander sighed as he followed the bleached vamp.This was going to be a very long night. 

                                                 ***************

"This is _it_?"

Xander looked around curiously. They were in front of a very ordinary looking cottage in one of the better parts of Sunnydale.__

Spike tilted his head and looked at Xander. 

"Well, what did you expect?The bloody animal shelter?"

"Actually…yeah.That is the obvious place to look for kittens."

Spike drew a long unnecessary breath and let it out slowly.

"It didn't occur to you that every sodding demon in Sunnyhell would have the same idea?"

Xander gave a weak grin and shrugged.

"Now that you say…What is this place anyway?"

Xander peered down and read the name on the mailbox.

"Hmm…Andrews."

"This place has more kittens than the bloody animal shelter.I can play for _real_ high stakes once I get hold of the kitties."Spike warmed up to the topic as he anticipated the possibilities.

Xander frowned as he listened absently to Spike's diatribe.

"Who lives here anyway?"

"An old bint.No neighbors no dogs.Just the bint and the kittys."

"So what is the catch?"

Spike managed to look so hurt that if it were anybody else Xander would have apologized.But since it was Spike…

"Yes the catch.You can do this with one hand tied behind.Since you dragged me into this affair there is more to it."Xander said firmly.

"Gee… how can you think…"At Xander's resolved look Spike stopped mid speech.Bugger it.The whelp is getting smarter.He decided to come out with the truth.

"That bint is a witch.She has put some sort of spell on the yard..Demons can't get in."

Xander was unimpressed.

"So why can't they get some human to nab the kittens.Like you are doing."

Spike gave a sardonic laugh at that.

"The human has to be willing.Not threatened or intimidated or blackmailed.Really,how many humans can you see agreeing to that? That is where you come in."

Xander cleared his throat.

"Oho…wouldn't threatening to tell Anya come under the 'blackmail' category?"

"Bloody hell!I didn't threaten you.You promised me."

"A promise wrought under false circumstances. Should we test it?"

Spike was about to answer when he saw the headlights of an approaching vehicle.

"Quick!Into the bushes."

Giving Xander no time to contemplate he dived into the bushes with him.

As they watched a jeep came into their vision.It stopped in front of the gate.A stocky well built man got out of the jeep carrying a basket.At that time the cottage door opened and an old woman stepped out.The duo in the bushes saw the man hugging the woman and giving her the basket.They both went inside and within no time the door shut.

"There goes my plan for the evening.Why did the bloody git have to come tonight?"

Spike slammed a fist into a nearby tree trunk.

"That is Andrews" Xander said dazedly.

Spike drew an exasperated breath.

"Yeah!You read the sodding mail box.We might as well pack up.He won't be out any time soon.They would be having dinner."

"That must be his mother."Xander said numbly.

"Bloody brilliant,my dear Watson."Spike drawled sarcastically. "Excellent deduction!"

Xander did not appear to be listening.So the blonde vampire continued his whining.

"Why does this happen to me?Ever since I set foot in Sunnyhell all my carefully made plans go down the drain.He was supposed to come on Tuesday."

"Huh?"

"That bloody git always comes on Tuesday nights.Why did he have to come today?"

Xander came down to earth.He peered at the frustrated vampire.

"He always comes on Tuesday nights?"

"Haven't you been listening to a word I am saying?"

Spike suddenly noticed Xander's concentrated gaze at the cottage and stopped.The whelp had his jaw clenched.With his keen hearing the vampire could hear him grinding his teeth.Well,well.Perhaps something could be salvaged after all.

"You know the git,Harris?"

"He is my friend.Or _was."_

Spike comprehended.

"Aha! The one who sent you to the demons?"

"The same." Xander replied through clenched teeth. 

Spike grinned like a Cheshire cat.Today was going to be his lucky day after all.A bit more prodding and his job would get done.

"What did he say when he saw you today?"

"He was on leave."

Spike gave Xander a comforting pat.

"I bet he got something extra from the demons for sending you."

Xander clenched his fists.

"You think so?"

"I know so." Spike answered."And I will bet anything it was Mamma who suggested sending you. Witches are awfully keen to promote their off springs' interests."

Xander drew a shaky breath as everything became clear to him.

"He is next in line for my job. Christ! Will people do anything for money these days?"

"Welcome to the real world, buddy." said Spike sympathetically."You know, friends _real friends that is,would never do anything of the sort.You are lucky you got the Scoobies."_

"Yeah" agreed Xander.He collected his thoughts as he turned to Spike. He was in full resolve face.

"Consider your job done,deadboy."

As Spike nodded approvingly Xander continued."He goes to great lengths to get the kittens for his Mamma. He imports kittens from all over.Said his Mom was a kitten collector.What better revenge than to nab his precious kittens."

Spike's eyes gleamed evilly as he latched on to Xander's idea.However he still had doubts.

"Are you sure they are not cats?"

"Absolutely.I went with him to clear the matter with the air port authorities.Beleive me these are _genuine_ kittens."

Spike frowned as a thought occurred to him.He pushed back Xander who was peering at the house.

"Down whelp!They will see you. 

"Witches usually have cats.They are not particular about kittens."Spike pondered.

But Xander was not paying him any attention.

"I think he is leaving." He said.

Xander's voice woke him from his reverie. He switched to game face and watched Andrews speeding away on his jeep.

"Harris,is Red in town tonight?"

There was a wicked gleam in his baby blue eyes.

                              *******************

Bud Andrews was in a very good mood.He hummed as he got ready for bed.He had finally got rid of that idiot Harris.At the same time he managed to get his Mom a rare Persian kitten.Talk about killing two birds with one stone.Having a mother who is a witch rocks.At that moment the doorbell rang.

"Damnit ,who could be visiting at 2 in the night?" he muttered as he pulled on a robe and went to answer the door.

                              ******************* 

 "Coming"

Willow called out as she yanked at the tangled sheets.It did not help that Tara was lying on top of the sheet involved.She didn't budge and Willow gave a grimace as the door bell rang again.And again.

Willow threw open the door to find a grinning blond vampire with his finger still on the switch.

"Spike!How many times have I told you not to ring the door bell more than twice."

"Sorry,Red."said the vampire in an apologetic tone.But the grin on his face belied his words.

Willow sighed.

"When will you grow up,Spike?It is really childish to…"

That was when she saw Xander behind the vampire.

"Xander,what happened?Buffy!Is she…"

Xander waved his hands infront of the agitated witch.

"Relax,Willow.Buffy is alright.So is Dawn." He replied estimating her next question.

Willow let out the breath she had been holding all along.

"You better come inside."She closed the door and followed them to the cozy living room.Xander was slouching in a chair and Spike was sprawled all over the sofa making himself at home.

"Where is Tara?"Xander looked around.The ruckus Spike had been making was loud enough to have awakened the dead.But the white witch was no where to be seen.

Willow sighed.

"Tara was having one of her migranes.So I did a little sleep spell to let her have a good night's sleep."

As if on cue a low moaning sound ensued from the bed room.Willow hurried to the bed room and Spike and Xander looked at each other guiltily.Xander opened his mouth but Spike forestalled him.

"I know.I shouldn't have done it."

When Willow came back he apologized profusely.Willow listened gravely and she nodded.

"Which still brings us back to the original question.Why are you both here at this time of the night?"

                                   **********************

"I can do it.Have you brought …"

Xander interrupted Willow eagerly ."Everything is in the car."As Willow looked curious Spike answered.

"We paid a visit to the Magic Box.We have everything except salamander eyes."

"I have some here.OK let us begin.I will draw the circle while you both unload the car." As she gave directions Willow reminded herself that someday she was going to have a chat with Spike about magic.He clearly knew more than he was letting on.

Xander and Spike brought everything and arranged them according to Willow's directions.Within record time the spell was finished.

"Thanks Willow. I owe you one." said Xander as he hugged Willow.The red headed witch gave one of her trademark grins as she returned the hug.

"Hey what are friends for.It was the least I could do for you."

Spike smirked as he watched the affectionate display between the friends.

"Time for the next phase,Harris."

                                   ************************ 

As the town clock chimed four Xander wriggled out of the bushes.He rubbed his hands gleefully.

"Payback time,traitor.Watch out for the Xand-man."

Spike smirked and gave a thumbs up sign at the retreating Xander.He watched the boy climb over the fence and make his way to the cage.

Xander opened the cage carefully.There was no lock.In the moon light he could clearly perceive the huddled kittens.

Xander put his hand forward and carefully lifted a kitten.The kitten gave a soft 'Meow' on perceiving an unfamiliar face.

"Shh… kitty.Don't make any sound."Xander stroked the kitten and luckily it subsided.He placed it gently in the sack and proceeded to kitten No: 2.

 One,two,three…The last kitten was in the sack .Xander took out something out of his coat pocket and placed it in the cage.Then he climbed the fence gingerly with the sack.Spike had told him that he should not throw the sack over as that would set the spell.As soon as he went over he handed over the sack to Spike and gasped.

"Good work Harris."Spike patted the gasping human."You make a good cat burgler."

Xander glared at the bleached vampire and managed to talk between taking huge gulps of air.

"Remind me not to make any promises to you,Deadboy."

Spike smirked as he started counting the kittens.

                              **********************

Dawn was flabbergasted.

"That's it?"

Spike pushed back his blond mane  and smirked.

"Well, I paid my dues and returned home the same night.I don't suppose that is what you want to know either."

"Spikeeeeeeeee"

"No need to damage my ear drums,Bit.We nabbed Andrews the same night.Wasn't so hard. That git took one look at me and promptly fainted.You would think that he has never seen a fang.Him being a witch's whelp and all."Spike had a beautiful smile on his face as he reminisced the previous night's adventures.Glad to know he was the Big Bad after all.The terror on that git's face was priceless.

As Dawn gave an impatient snort Spike returned to the main narrative.

"Hmm, where was I? Yeah, we got Red to cast a spell on the guy.The next day when the witch opened the cage there was only one kitten.You could hear her bellowing all the way down the main street.She wouldn't be doing any mojo on the whelp any time soon."

"You got Willow to change that guy into a cat?"Dawn giggled.As Spike nodded gleefully she commenced another round of giggles. "Wait till Buffy hears about this" she chortled between giggles.

Spike looked alarmed at that and started to rise. 

"Hey wait, Lil Bit. Buffy needn't know anything about this."

"Know anything about what? What have you been upto Spike while we were in LA?"

Spike turned around to see Buffy blocking the doorway with her arms crossed. Spike managed to look hurt and innocent at the same time and turned on the baby blue eyes at full blast.

"Me?Nothing! Why would you think so,Slayer?"

Buffy rolled her eyes at Dawn who was still giggling like mad on the ground.

                                               THE END

Please let me know how you liked this.Feedbacks are what keeps me going.


End file.
